A veces duele… tener que madurar'
by Reyka Nara
Summary: A veces los deseos se pueden convertir en realidad.


Título: 'A veces duele… tener que madurar'

Fandom: Naruto

Personajes: Shikamaru & otros

Género: Friendships

Resumen: A veces los deseos se pueden convertir en realidad

Tipo: One-Shot

Advertencias: Tal vez Ooc y mención de la muerte de un personaje.

Aclaración: el final decidí dejarlo así como muestra de que el deseó del pequeño Nara se hizo realidad, y aunque ya no está Asuma con él, Shikamaru aún le recuerda.  
Asuma es la persona a la que tanto admiró y apoyo al Nara sin criticarlo y aceptándolo tal y cual es.

Nota: Fue uno de mis primeros fic -.- Así que… existen algunos errores e incoherencias ^.^

Discleimer: Naruto es propiedad del grandioso –maldito trollero- Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

Una hermosa mañana en La Aldea de Konoha, en el mirador que daba a los rostros Hokage era inundado de gritos y risas de niños, algunos dispuestos a aprender en la clase que tendrían al aire libre, pero esté niño en especial, la vida en sí le parecía un problema con el sólo hecho de tener que respirar.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, pudieron haberse lastimado? —Se escuchó el llamado de atención.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua—. No pasó nada Iruka sensei. Que problemático es usted —bufó el infante, indiferente a la represalia.

—¿Problemático? —Tal palabra causó una interrogante en el joven maestro— ¡Aún son unos niños, todavía no saben controlar adecuadamente su chacra! —regañaba más molesto aún por la despreocupación por parte del pequeño.

—Tranquilízate Iruka, está batalla la tienes perdida —expresó a su espalda Asuma. Un gran shinobi de elite al mismo instante que le tocaba el hombro.

—Otro adulto —quejó—, seguro igual de latoso que usted, sensei —soltó sin el más mínimo respeto por su superior y el hijo del Hokage.

—¡Chiquillo maleducado, más respeto por Asuma Sarutobi! —exigió, dándole un coscorrón al infante quien expresó su enojo en un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No hagas travesuras pequeño —pidió Sarutobi con una leve sonrisa al momento que le revoloteaba al chiquillo los cabellos que traía sujetos en una coleta alta.

—¡No le consientas! —quejó el sensei—, sí llegarás a tenerlo como alumno sabrás verdaderamente cómo es Shikamaru Nara —aclaró en un puchero Iruka, causando que la risa del Jounin y del aludido se ensanchara.

Un grupo de tres chiquillos demasiados inquietos llegó corriendo, abriéndose paso arrollaron en su loca carrera a ambos superiores. El pequeño de cabellera rubia sonriendo haló a su amigo para que ya no le siguieran reprendiendo.

Sin hacer caso del llamado de su Sensei, saltaron una pequeña cerca corriendo escalones abajo.

—¡Hey deténganse, Shikamaru! ¡Se pueden caer! —les llamó y en un vano intento de ir tras Nara y sus cómplices en la travesura, tropezó.

—Te lo dije Iruka. —le recordó—. Naruto, Choji, Kiba y Shikamaru, serán unos excelentes Shinobi —aún siendo escuchado por el último, expresó Sarutobi con una enorme sonrisa al ver al joven instructor en el suelo y a los pequeños alejarse sonriendo.

-

Al pie de las escalinatas los cuatro pequeños respiraban agitadamente.

—¿Qué tanto te dijeron los sensei, Shikamaru? —curioseó Kiba con su cachorro Akamaru en brazos.

—Nada, pero… por alguna extraña razón… deseó que Asuma, sea mi sensei. —expresó con sus orbes ciruelos fijos hacia el mirador, dónde podía observar aún a ambos adultos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —indagó alarmado el infante rubio—. Yo esperaba más un 'Los adultos son unos problemáticos' —soltó burlón Naruto, imitando los ademanes usuales de su amigo.

—Hump, está vez no. —susurró al viento, apenas siendo escuchado por sus amigos quienes prefirieron mejor no preguntar y continuar jugando.

En la mente del pequeño Shikamaru se agolparon estás palabras, dándole una leve esperanza.

'Si deseas las cosas desde tú corazón, se pueden hacer realidad…'

-

—A veces los sucesos y golpes que te da la vida te obligan a cambiar y a madurar… —expresó mientras veía como el cigarrillo sobre la piedra se va consumiendo— ¡Verdad, Asuma Sensei! —susurró al viento frente a la tumba de quien tanto admiró y respetó el joven, Shikamaru Nara.


End file.
